Professor Layton and the Mischievous Pups
by Ookami-Kisanagii
Summary: Luke and Danny end up finding a pour little pup in the alley and decide too keep it a secret from the Professor, but for how long. Join the two on a fun filled adventure. Rated K ! Enjoy


**Professor Layton and the Mischievous Pups **

Chapter 1: Hershey's Kisses!

"Professor...Professor! Your tea is ready." Luke carefully opened the office door with his back, holding the tray of tea cups and crumpets, but only to discover the Professor wasn't in his office. "Hmm...That's strange he was here a moment ago?" As Luke sat the tray down he pounder on where he could have gone.

Above his apartment was another apartment, which belong to one very spunky little girl. "Danny, it's time to get up." the Professor knocked. "A Lady should never sleep more then she needs to." With an annoyed grunt the Professor took that as access into the girl room. Inside the Professor spotted a small bundle of sheets wiggling in the corner of the room. With a chuckle the Professor pressed on. "Come now, my dear, you can't sleep all day." He walked up beside the bed.

"Leave me alone..." It groaned. But the Professor did as he always did. With one swift move he pulled the sheets off clean. Underneath a young girl curled quickly into a ball. "Urg...The light, Professor. Just let me sleep a little more." She whined.

"Now, Danny, we have much to do today, besides if you sleep all day you might miss out on something."

"You're so mean, Old Man." Danny replied while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

{Pause:

Name: Daniela "Danny" Luche.

Age: 8

Sex: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Black

Likes: Piano, Reading, Stargazing, Puzzles

Dislikes: Being a Lady

Personality: Courageous, Rude, Spontaneous, Kind

Parents: Desist

Caretaker: Hershel Layton

Friends: Flora, and Luke Triton

Appearance: A white blouse, khaki shorts, black ?, and her signature tuck (always wears it)

Description: Danny was found by the professor back when they were investigating the quiet town of . Danny was leaving on the streets when her parents died. Not having anywhere to go she lived the life of a bum and wandered into the mysterious town. Eventually she met Flora, at the time; Flora was hiding away from the mistress of the town. Together they took care of each other, Danny warmed up to Flora enough to call her 'sister'. Sometime after the Professor showed up and after a series of events the Professor ended up taking both Flora and Danny along with him. Now Danny lives with the Professor and Luke.

Resume}

"Now, Danny, stop being a baby and get dress. We have a long day ahead of us." The Professor made his final speech before heading back down stairs. Downstairs Luke was rolling his eyes at the conversation. (he could hear it because both windows were open)

"She can be so mean to the Professor, sometimes. Doesn't she realize how lucky she is to be living with THE famous London genius?" Luke hadn't heard the Professor walked in until he chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a genius." He smiled as he sat down on his arm chair.

"Ahh! P-Professor didn't see you there." Embarrass Luke hid his face. "Umm, your tea is over there and I picked up your morning paper and the mail, which is on the table in front of you. Well I'm gonna go water the flowers now, later." And Luke quickly exited the building.

"Ahaha…To be young again." The Professor sipped his tea cheerfully while he picked up his morning paper.

Outside Luke was watering the garden. Taking in the sweet smell of the flowers, it was a beautiful summer day. The birds were singing and laughter of children and their families could be heard form down the street to the central park. Luke truthfully enjoyed the city of London. Even if he was far away from his parents he would one day see them again and hope to show them around to his favourite places in town. But something seems to have caught his attention…Just below him was the alley, there he notice a small little dog, whimpering and covered in mud.

"Ah, oh no, the pour thing!" Worried Luke nearly dropped the watering can over the porch. He quickly placed the can aside and ran back into the building. In doing so he smashed into someone.

"Ouch, oww…Watch were your running you clumsy oaf." Danny spat as she was smashed to the ground, trying to rub the pain away from her behind.

"Sorry, Danny-"

"Yeah, that's right, you better be sorry." She stood up and hovered over Luke threateningly. Luke gulped.

"Really, I am, but am in a hurry." He quickly jumped to his feet.

"Oh ya? And why's that?" she wanted answers. Luke hesitated for a moment before pushing himself through.

"Sorry, can't say…" and he dashed out the door.

"Hmm…Suspicious behaviour, hesitant response…? What's he hiding from me?" Danny wondered. "Well, lil' Danny is just gonna have to tag along and find out." And with and evil grin she followed Luke in his shadows.

Back outside, Luke came to the corner of the alleyway, but he couldn't find the dog anywhere. "Wha-he was here a moment ago? Where are you hiding?" He walked in and immediately heard a pile of garbage fall. "WAH!" He jumped in surprise thinking someone was going to attack him, but it was only the little dog from before. "There you are." He sighed in relief. "Now, let's see what we've got here." Immediately the dog was growling at him. "Wha-?" Luke was confused. He was only trying to help him. Was he attack by people? "Don't worry I only want to help you." Luke reached out slowly, but the dog was still not trusting. He growled once more before biting Luke's hand. "Gah!" Luke whined, but he wasn't gonna run away. He wanted to help. "Shhh…it's ok. I promise I won't h-hurt you." Luke winced at the small pain in his hand. Slowly the dog calmed down and soon was apologizing. He felt bad about attacking Luke so he tried to lick the wound clean. "There, there…That a boy." He petted the dog before picking him up to get a closer look at him. "My, you're just a baby." The puppy whined in reply. "Who could have done such an awfully thing to a puppy?" Luke was mad, but he didn't let that get the better of him. Right now, the pup was more important. It needed a go bath, but…

"Watcha got there, Luke?" Luke jumped out of his knickers. Danny popped out of nowhere.

"N-nothing. It's none of your business." He tried to hug the pup close to his chest, keeping hidden from Danny. She would just tell him to leave it alone, or better tattle to the Professor. But she was persistent.

"You're definitely trying to hide something. Show it to me." She moved forward, but Luke tried to run. Danny stopped him by cornering him into some bushes. "Just show me." She pushed.

"N-no…" Luke tried to say but was finding it hard to breath in the closed space. He tried his best not to smother the pour pup.

"Now!" Danny took the opportunity to steal his hat.

"H-HEY! Give that back!" Luke turned trying to take back what was his, but only to be grabbed by Danny.

"Aha! Gotcha'!" Luke gulped he couldn't hide it anymore. Danny looked down at the small little white puppy, curled, exhaustingly, in Luke arms. "Awww…A puppy." Danny chimed. "But there's something wrong with him? What did you do?" She blamed him.

"I didn't do anything. I found him like this." Luke fumed. He would never do such a thing to any animal.

"Really? Could have fooled me." Luke glared back, but that wasn't important and they both knew that. "Anyways, what should we do?"

"He really needs a bath."

"Yeah."

"But the Professor won't like us bringing him in. Remember there's no pets allowed in the building…except for fish."

"Then what…" Pour Luke looked down at the pup and could see him shiver. It broke his little heart.

"We could sneak him in…" Danny suggested.

"Wha-? Are you mad? If the Professor finds out-" Luke panic.

"That's IF the Professor finds out."

"I have NEVER tried to hide something behind the Professor's back."

"Oh, please, you stole a cookie out of the kitchen last week before dinner."

"T-that was one time…" Luke blushed in embarrassment.

"No one's perfect, Luke." Danny did have a point.

"So what's the plan?"

"Ok, so we'll sneak the pour guy upstairs to my apartment. Give him a quick bath, dry him, and put him back outside."

"That's sound vaguely fine…" Luke had his dough's.

"Vaguely? What's wrong with my plan?"

"Nothing…I'll just feel bad putting him back outside, to live on the street. He is just a puppy you know."

"Hmmm…You have a good point. Ok, I'll think up of another plan after we give him a bath. I don't want to wait out here any longer. The pour thing is shivering." Danny patted him gentle. He seemed to calm down.

"Alright, sound daring, but I believe you." Luke trusted.

"Ok, I'll go see if the Professor is in his office. You wait just outside and I'll give you the signal." Danny started to run back in.

"WAIT! What's the signal?"

"Ahh…" Danny though for a moment, "I'll give you back your hat." She waved it around before dashing up stairs.

"HEY! Give that back!" Luke whined. He forgot all about it. How sad…a dog is more important than his precious blue hat. "So mean, humph." He pouted.

Inside Danny made sure to look for any sign of the Professor, or any other residents. It seemed pretty quiet so she decided to go get Luke. "Pssssst! The cost is clear." She said rather loud and tossed him back his hat.

"About time." Luke said before putting his hat back on. He made sure to hide the puppy inside his shirt. He knew he wouldn't like it but it was only until they reach Danny room. The puppy whimpered and whined in discomfort. "Shhh…it's ok. It'll only be for the moment."

"Come on we don't have all day." With that they both rushed up stair only to be stop about half way by Flora.

"Oh! My goodness, you two sure gave me quite the scare. Why are you in such a hurry?" Flora asked.

"Ahhh…Well—you see—Luke why don't you take this one." Danny stuttered. Luke was next. He was racking his brain for an excuse.

"You see-Ummm-we we're just on our way to Danny's room." He pointed to Danny, while trying to hold onto his sweater. (the pup was huddle in his sweater)

"Why-ACHOO! Oh, dear, excuse me." Flora felt a bit embarrassed for the sudden outburst.

"Urg-We were-going too-" He started to sweat.

"Gaze at the stars." Danny quickly through in the subject without thinking. Luke looked at her funny.

"During the day…?" Flora wondered.

"Yes…" Came a voice from behind Flora. "I would like to hear this ability to see the stars during the day?"

"Pro-fes-sor!" Yipped Luke and Danny. Luke clutch dearly to the small pup in his sweater.

"D-did I say stargazing during the day. Oh my, silly me. I meant I was gonna show Luke was constellation you'd be able to see during this time in the season, which is at night…passed 8." _Nice save_ though Danny. "So if you'll pardon us…"

"Since when have you two started hanging out-ATCHOO-Really what has gotten into me lately?" Flora snuffled.

"Ahhh…well-you see-" They both tried to cover up.

"Luke…why is there mud all over your clothes?" Asked the Professor.

"_Bollocks…" _They both though. Then Luke had an idea.

"Well, Professor, while I was gardening Danny came and pushed me into the garden."

"WHAT!" She glared fiercely at him. Luke turned to her and gave her a HAH-payback look.

"Then she poured the rest of the water from the watering can on me." His face tried to stay pleading, but it came out to be something between sucking up and laughing his face off. The Professor looked disappointingly at Danny.

"Why you…" Then Luke winked at her.

"_Just play along I've got a plan…"_ He winked.

"…_.Fine…."_ She gave him a glaring nod.

"Danny...I'm very disappointed in you." She knew that was coming. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Well, maybe if Luke wouldn't leave himself so vulnerable he wouldn't be in mud in the first place." Danny snickered. Luke seemed to be peeved.

"That is no excuse…Danny, a Lady should never have no reason to pick on others." There he goes about 'a Lady should never' again.

"ATCHOO!" Flora sneezed again, but her eyes were starting to turn red.

"Flora, my dear, you alright?" Asked the Professor. Then it hit Danny. She just remembered that Flora was allergic to dogs.

"I'm not too sure, Professor, but I feel very stuffed right now." She rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe you should go lay down for awhile in your room. Flora nodded and she up to her room. "Now, just a moment you two." Damn he spotted them trying to sneak upstairs. "Danny, I believe you owe Luke and apology." The thought of apologizing to Luke sicken her, she has never done so before, but she had to do so, since the Professor was right there and they could risk being caught. She turned to Luke and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm-sorry…." She whispered.

"Hmm…? What's that? I can't hear you." Luke was milking the moment for all its glory.

"I'm-sorry! Ok satisfied." She looked at both the Professor and Luke. But the pup suddenly another uncomfortable whine and Luke immediately clutch his stomach.

"_Shhh…be quiet_!" He whispered rather loudly.

"Is everything alright, Luke?" The Professor was concerned.

"Oh, everything's fine Professor. I'm just a little hungry." He laughed nervously.

"Hmm…" The Professor stared him down. "Well, maybe you should go take a bath first and change, before grabbing something to eat?"

"Urg…Well, that's a good idea and all, Professor, but-"

"As my way of saying sorry-" Danny stepped in. "I will treat Luke to lunch. Come along, Luke…" Danny quickly grabbed Luke's forearm and dashed upstairs into her apartment. The Professor was left dumfounded.

The moment they arrived in Danny's apartment they locked the door and Luke pulled out the pup. He wrinkled his nose weakly from the satisfaction of being free from Luke sweater.

"That-was-close…" Danny tried to catch her breath.

"Too-close." Luke was doing the same. He held the pup in his tiny arms, breathing in heavily. After they took a moment to catch their breath Danny walked into her bathroom.

"I'll start the bath…"

"Sure…"Luke followed behind and after getting the water to the right temperature they placed the puppy in the bath. At first the little pup freaked out, splashing water and mud all over the tub. Danny and Luke had to hold him down, while one held onto him the other washed and rinse. Both ended up soaking wet, but at least the puppy was clean…well almost.

"What's up with this piece of mud at the end of his tail? It won't come off." Danny kept scrubbing.

"Maybe it's actually his fur colour?" Luke though.

"What? Why would a completely white dog have a brown tip at the end of his tail?"

"Mixed breed?" But as the two chatted away they weren't aware that the puppy jumped out.

"Luke, you git-" But it was too late. The pup shook all of the remaining mud onto the wall of the bathroom. They both screamed as they were hit with some mud, too. "Perfect…" Answered a very annoyed little girl. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Luke? Danny? Are you too alright? I heard some screams?" Damn it was the Professor again. He was very persistent.

"_Quick, Luke, hid him in the closet for now."_ Danny passed him the pup and Luke quickly tossed the pup, gently, into the closet.

"Danny, why is your door locked?" The Professor sounded worried now. "Danny, open up this instant. You better not be hurting Luke." The though seem to have a nice ring to it in her ears, but that was not important.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asked in attempts to hide his shaky voice. Danny pondered for a moment before the sound of a light bulb went off.

"_I have an idea; just make sure you play along…"_ She said.

"If you two don't open the door this-"

"P-p-p-p-professor…" Sniffed Danny as she unlocked and open the door.

"My dear what's wrong?" The Professor was concerned. He usually never sees Danny cry. He kneeled down next to her and patted her gently. "There, there, my dear. Now tell me what happen." the Professor wasn't to impress either to find her covered in mud.

"L-Luke got revenge on me by throwing mud all over me." She started to hiccup. Luke on the other hand was not too happy.

"W-wha-That's preposterous!" He tried to cover up.

"Now, Luke, that was very un-gentlemanly of you. Revenge is never the answer." The Professor voice held a strong sound of disappointment in it.

"But, Professor-"

"That's enough. I believe you should go back to your room and take a bath there." Luke felt like he just betrayed the Professor. He glanced over to see Danny, inside the Professor's protective embraces. With a quickly move Luke notice Danny evil grimace.

"_HAH! Now were even…"_ Her eyes told him. Luke was so ashamed and angry he storm out of the room, his face flushed.

"Haa…He's still so young. There much for me to still teach him." The Professor seemed to be feeling the same way Luke felt. "Now, my dear, why don't you get clean up? We'll have dinner soon. Danny simply replied with a whimpered nod, before the Professor left the room. Danny took his advice and took a quick bath, after drying herself off, she walked over to her closet. Inside the tiny puppy was all curled up in the towel Luke through in before he closed it in. when Danny open the closet the pup open his round black eyes and groined in comfort. He was feeling a lot better. Danny couldn't stop from smiling at how cute the little pup was. She bent down to pick him up and place him on her bed.

"I'm sorry little one, for throwing you in the closet like that, but…" She trailed off feeling guilty as she looked outside. "I really should apologize to Luke. It's my fault I made him look bad in front of the Professor…" the little pup sat up from the towel and walked over to Danny's lap. He looked up at her and whined. He was also sad for her. "What should I do?" The pup replied with an encouraging bark as he wagged his tailed and pointed towards some paper. "You're absolutely right." I should write a letter of apology." The pup continued his enthusiastic bark as he started to hop up in down. Danny jumped to her feet and sat down on her desk.

_Dear Luke_

_Am sorry about what I did. I never meant to make you look bad. I am truly sorry. You were the one that found the puppy and I feel bad keeping him all to myself. When you're done cleaning yourself up please come back to my room. You can come visit our cute little friend._

_Love__ From Danny_

"Great…But how will I get it to him. Am not wasting time in posting it through the mail." the pup jump up onto her desk and walked over to her open window and barked. "Ohh…Great idea." Danny climbed up onto her desk and joined our furry friend. She looked outside. "I'll fold it into a paper plane. By calculating our location, Luke's room is two stories down and three from my right. With the wind blowing west and at a low acceleration it should land into his room." (his bedroom windows open) "Now if I can just launch it properly." As Danny folded the paper in piece she finally constructed a satisfying paper air plane. She launched it and with her perfect calculation, landed dead center in his room. "Perfect…"

After a half an hour went by there was a quiet knock at Danny door. "Hello…" Said Luke when the door opened.

"Hey…come in." She welcomed him and soon closed the door. "You weren't followed were you?"

"No. I made sure I wasn't. I wouldn't want the Professor assuming what we were up to after our little event an hour ago." Luke didn't seem to make eye contact with Danny. He was still feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think the outcome would end up like it did, but it was your fault in the first place."

"What?" He growled, now facing her.

"An eye for an eye…" Danny folded her arms and gave Luke a firm look. "If you didn't pick on me in the first place this would have never happen…Sorry." She apologizes again. Luke seemed to have calm down a little. She was right. But his train of thought were soon interrupted by a happy little guest.

"Why hello there." He smiled as he kneeled down to pat him. The pup whined in enjoyment. "You're looking rather better. All nice and clean are we?" the pup barked his reply. Luke came to pick the tiny white puppy up in his arms and was greeted with kisses. "Hah hah hah hah hah…Aren't you happy. No need to thank us." He tried to say through the kisses.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm definitely not putting him back on the streets."

"Right, I agree. But we can't keep him here forever."

"Hmm…" Luke tried to come up with a plan, which was hard since the pup was rubbing his attention in his face. "Ahah! I've got it. Maybe we can't keep him forever, but how about we keep him until we find him a proper home?"

"Luke sometimes you surprise me. That's a great idea. I was worried you were going to bring him to the pound."

"No, way, why would I leave him in a place like that? Sure he gets food and shelter, but I would never put this little guy behind bars."

"I couldn't agree more with you. Alright operation…ahh…what should we call him anyways?" Danny did have a good point. If they were going to secretly hide the tiny puppy behind the Professor back, they should at least name him something.

"How about Mr. Cuddles?"

"Blah, no way. That's such a girly thing to name it."

"N-no it's not." Luke tried to cover his embarrassment. "How bout you then? Got any brilliant name for him?"

"Hershel Layton!"

"Hah and your calling me the obsessive one over the Professor."

"Hershel?"

"No! Too obvious."

"Hmm…how about we combine them."

"Go on…" Luke was interested.

"Something grand, but with a little bit of cuteness…How bout Hershey?"

"You mean the chocolate?"

"No, well I guess the names are the same but I was thinking more of a pet name version of the Professor."

"Explain?"

"Well if the Professor were to ever score a girlfriend in his life am pretty sure they call him Hershey for some silly little pet name. Every couple have pet names for each other."

"I never knew that…"

"Then you'll just have to keep studying people."

"Hmmm…alright then your name will be Hershey's. How do you like the sound of that?" The pup replied with a happy bark.

"Alright, operation find-Hershey-a-loving-family is undergo!" Danny chimed with excitement. For the rest of the evening the two took turns watch their little friend, which wasn't too hard since Hershey was tired from the whole event of the day. Before everyone headed for bed that night Luke made a last visit to say his goodnights.

"Goodnight Hershey." Luke yawned. Hershey wasn't the only one tired out for the day. Hershey walked over and curled up between Luke legs, falling fast asleep.

"Hey! You stealing him from me?" Danny came walking out of her bathroom and walked over to her bed. (they were sitting on her bed)

"Humph! Not my fault he curled up on me." Luke smirked.

"Grr…" Danny climbs onto her bed and through a pillow towards Luke's face.

"What was that for?"

"No reason."

"Jealous?" He smirked slyly.

"NO! Just thought you'd be needing it."

"Why's that?"

"You'll be sleeping here tonight."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because I don't won't to wake him up." She pointed towards Hershey.

"T-then where will you be sleeping?"

"On the bed."

"WHAT! W-we can't share the same bed."

"That never stopped you before." Danny said before crawling under her sheets.

"That was before I found out you were a girl." Luke replied flushed.

"Humph…." Soon Danny was next to fall asleep.

"Psssssst…Danny wouldn't the Professor find it weird if he walked in on us sleeping on the same bed?" But Danny was already gone. Luke crawled over carefully, with Hershey in his arms, too see Danny sleeping face. He poked her to make sure she wasn't just pretending. Danny wiggled around in her sleep and was making funny noise. Luke found it funny. "Woah…she really is a girl…" Luke finally laid down next to her and pulled the covers over him and the pup and soon found himself slipping into his dream land.

**I have recently fell in love with the Professor Layton series and just had to come up with a story for it. This time period is set before the third game if some of you were wondering. And if some of you were wondering but Luke and Danny's relationship is strictly friendship...for the time being. I really had fun writing the first chapter. If am out of character please tell me and don't be shy to tell me what you think of my OC. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Peace! XD **


End file.
